Not So Princely
by jackedupjax
Summary: Band leader Marshall Lee lives in a small apartment in the country of Ooo. his girlfriends the worst, but he has many good friends and an adopted mom that checks up on him every now and then. When he meets the prince of Ooo, he's not what he thought and he seeks opportunity. Human AU. If you dont like boy x boy then this isn't 4 u. Rated M for language, sexual content, and drugs


**Marshall's point of view:**

My torn apart red converse skid across the tan concrete as I avoid the passerby's shoving their way through the sea of other people. I could barely see where I was going. People were shoulder to shoulder, moving either like zombies, or impatient children. It was in the middle of the day, and the sun still shined off the skyscrapers, and small business buildings, as much as I could see at least. This is when I'm thankful that I knew my way around here like the abs of my stomach.

Through the cracks of the human wall, I could see glimpses of yellow striped with black, and flashing arrows. Now I see why I didn't hear any cars, and there was an increase of walkers. There must be some kind of event, a parade perhaps.

While pushing through turns, and shoving through alleys, I finally make it to the small, friendly market. Damned band rehearsal, always eating up my food, and making me buy more. I'm going to start setting boundaries, especially about hogging all my beer. I try running errands as little as possible. It's just a hassle going out more than once a week.

The door closes behind me, instantly stopping the noise from the outside world. The air conditioning felt nice compared to the natural weather. I take off my beanie, and shove it into my back skinny jean pocket, running my fingers through my black wispy hair. There were only about ten people in the building, which was pretty nice. I was able to collect everything with ease, which was a 6-pack of beer, a gallon of milk, a loaf of bread, some lunch meat, some microwave dinners, and a pack of spaghetti with sauce. I had to eventually run back to get a cart so I could get a couple more things. While I was bent down to get a bag of cat food, I heard a voice break the silence.

"Marshal Lee! Is that you?" I look to the side, seeing a pair of red heels, my eyes run up the body, eventually seeing a bright face of a teenager with brunette curly hair, and a sea-foam green dress. I had no idea who she was, but I get this a lot. I crank myself up so we could meet eye to eye.

"Yeah babe, that's me. What do you need?" I flash her one of my famous crooked smiles, and it looked like she was about to faint as I heard her dramatic gasp, and her hands fly up to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness, I love your music! Can I take a selfie with you!?" She managed to breathe out as she whips out her phone. I mentally roll my eyes, but pushed down my sarcastic attitude by nodding my head.

"Of course Hun" I purr out, leaning my head down to her level, giving her bunny ears as she snaps the picture. She did a small squeal, jumping up and down.

"Thank you so much!" she skips impressively away in her dramatic heels. I sigh, throwing the bag of cat food into the cart, and head to the check-out.

After I was done, I went to a corner with a rack of magazines, and such. As I organize my stuff onto my shoulders, and arms I look at the advertisements on the front. There was Home Improvements, Top Ten sexiest models, and cooking magazines. I looked back at the model one. There was a man in a stylish sweater vest with his hands rested on the collar like he was pulling it up or something. He had a smolder on his face, and his light blonde hair was styled up neatly with a small gold crown with a blue stone in the middle of it. His icy blue eyes seemed to stare through my soul, even though he was just on a piece of paper. He seems to be a fuck boy, but I knew exactly who he was. He was the prince of the country Ooo. He seemed stuck up, disgustingly proper, and seemed to have a stick up his ass. I guess he is a model as well. I'm sick of seeing him on billboards, and expensive store windows. I rolled my eyes, taking a cooking magazine for the hell of it, and put it in one of the plastic bags. I threw the beanie back on my head, and flung the cat food bag over my shoulder. I grabbed the bags with my free hand before shoving my way out the door, abandoning my cart, and making my way back into the loud crowd to head home.

An hour or so later, it was eight. I was storing my stuff away into my cabinets and refrigerator. I made sure to hide the shit I didn't want my buds getting into. I eventually ripped open the bag of cat food, and dragged it over to the wall, taking the small empty shot glass sitting on the counter, and dumping it into the foul smelling pellets. I dumped it into my cat's tiny bowl next to her water, and soon after, I heard a small bell rattling louder and louder until a white fluffy puff ball came into sight. I smiled down at her, leaning down to pet down her spine, her silky fur gliding below my hand. She purred, and rubbed up against my leg, then ran over to her bowl of food, golfing it down.

I make my way into the living room, scooping up some cans, plates, and other stuff like that. I shuffled back to my kitchen, and dumped them into the sink. I realized that my sink was overflowing with dirty dishes, and now would be a good time to catch up on them. I reach my hand into the sink cautiously, and clogged it up, then removed it from the pool of dishes to turn the water on hot.

Being a prince must be amazing. You get to order people around, and you never have to clean anything. They would even bathe you, dress you, and feed you if you asked. Plus you would be able to have a shit load of money, and buy whatever you want. You don't even have that big of duties, sense the king and queen take care of the important stuff. I bet Prince Gumball is super rich. Even richer than his sister Princess Bubblegum sense he's a model. That must be the life.

I poured some soap into the water before turning it off. I grabbed the dish rag on top of the sink head, and started scrubbing a plate.

My life actually isn't that bad though. I guess my apartment's pretty nice. Plus I have a badass girlfriend named Ashley, and an awesome band. I can't really complain. Plus my job is music, so it's pretty nice.

There was soon a loud bang echoing through my small peaceful living room. My head snapped over to my now open door. I could hear my cat's bell rattle as she ran to my room, sense she usually hates visitors.

"Heeeey flat ass, what you doin?" A loud and disruptive girl shouted out. She sounded drunk as hell as she leaned on my door frame. She has bleach blonde hair with pale skin, and hazel eyes. She had a gray tank top with black pants and a spike belt.

"What's up Ashe?" I murmur over my shoulder, shaking my ass at her as I finish up the dishes. I could hear her boots stomping over to me, placing her long slender arms around my waist.

"Where's everyone else?" She coos into my ear, resting her boney chin on my shoulder. I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Not here yet," I turn my head to peck her on the cheek, and turn around to face her. I leaned on my counter.

"Oh, so we can have some alone time," She giggles. She ran both hands into my hair, as she pulls me into a deep kiss. I kiss her back deeply, soon nibbling on her bottom, lip gloss smothered lip. She giggles into the kiss, trying to jump up, and wrap her legs around me. I helped her out a little, chuckling some at her attempts. I turn her over so she was up against the wall, and I start to playfully grind on her. She separates the kiss to let out a squealing giggle. Yeah, she was definitely drunk. I set her down gently, pulling away from her.

"Why do you always come to rehearsals drunk as hell?" I sigh, holding her by the shoulders as she tries to jump back on me.

"Well, Finn always plans this shit when I go out with my friends, duuuuh," She annoyingly whines out, pouting.

"Well you always take it a little too far in front of the guys. Last time you kept trying to flash everyone, and I had to drive you home early." I look at her worriedly.

"Shut up!" she growled at me, flinging her arm out to give me a powerful smack to the face. My head snapped to the side and I instantly let go of her to hold my now red, stinging cheek. I instantly went silent.

"You won't let me do anything I want! I can drink anytime I want, and I will do whatever I want, she snaps, getting up in my face in a tumbling manner as she falls over her feet. Her almost white hair kept webbing into her face as she sassily moves her head back and forth.

"I-I,m just looking out for you hun," I stammer out, looking at her while I place my free hand on her cheek, trying to get her to calm down. "I'm sorry; I should think more about your feelings."

"You should be sorry." She huffs, hugging onto me gently while kissing my neck teasingly. I just stand there, taking my hand off my cheek, and leaning into her a bit. She`s really bipolar, so you have to watch how you react. It's only when she's drunk. When's she's sober, and not high or anything, she's usually always pissy.

The silence was broken again by the rest of my friends flooding into the room. I heard a small bark as Finn came in with his tan boxer Jake. He always brings him over, but I don't really mind. He's a little over weight, and is mostly quiet unless if there's other people. Finn is pretty chill too. He always wears a white beanie, and he has skater boy blonde hair with blue eyes. He loves wearing the color blue, and he's usually wearing shorts, and his black tennis shoes. He's the cleanest one too. He doesn't drink, do drugs, or anything like that, but probably because he's the youngest second to his sister Fionna who wasn't part of the band. He's our drummer.

My other friend is James. He has blonde, short wavy hair, and he's a bit of a drama queen. He has brown eyes, and he's a little chubby, and always has on his purple jacket with a converse symbol in the middle of it. Most of the time, we call him LSP which stands for Lumpy Space Prince, but that's an inside joke you won't understand. He's just a groupie.

Then there's Phoebus Flame. He's a ginger, and has a wavy fohawk, but he dyes the top a blood red, which is pretty nice to look at. He has hazel eyes, and is pretty tan, but not black. He's usually wearing skinny jeans with some kind of tight fitting jacket or something. He's the second guitarist, and male backup singer.

Marceline is my twin sister. She's pretty chill like me. She has really long jet black hair that goes down to her butt. Her eyes are super dark brown, almost black like mine. She's pretty pale like me as well, and she has strongly arched eyebrows like mine. So basically, she's the female version of me. She mainly wears tank tops, skinny jeans, and red cowboy boots. She's the bass guitarist, and sometimes she sings. She could go solo if she wanted to, but she decided to stay with me.

Ashley is the backup singer and keyboardist, and I'm the guitarist, and the lead singer. So our band is well put together.

"Hey man, are you ok?" A voice came into my head, pulling me back to reality. I looked over, seeing Finn looking at me worriedly, his hand on my shoulder. I nod my head, smiling at him.

"Yeah man, why?"

"You're just not acting like yourself," he murmurs, looking at the crowd of people who were making themselves comfortable. LSP grabbed a plate, and started making himself a sandwich, and everyone else was sitting in the living room.

"I'm just worn out. I'm surprised you're asking if I'm alright. You're sister's usually the one to ask me," I laughed out lightly, trying to hide the fact that I was a little stressed.

"I decided to give it a try," he giggles out. The younger boy quickly flicked his head to the side, making his light blonde hair swoop over to the side, out of his blue eyes. I smile at him.

"Nah, I'm fine man, go ahead and get you're drums out of the closet, and we'll start playing," I said with a blow off attitude. He nods and heads to the hallway closet to work on setting up his bulky drum set. I dragged myself into the faintly dimmed living room where people were sitting on the floor, couch, and chair. Ashley, who was hogging the chair looked up at me, and did a sly smile, which could scare away a demon. I smirk at her, rolling my eyes.

"Alright losers, get ready for rehearsal," I jokingly snarl before going to my room to get my guitar. Ashley followed close behind me.

Ashley and Finn leave their instruments here because they're too bulky to carry back and forth, and Finn's dad doesn't support the band.

I switched the light on, revealing my somewhat messy room. The walls were a vibrant bed, and I had a twin sized bed that had black blankets, and red sheets and pillows. It wasn't made of course. My cherry red guitar was propped up on a guitar stand in the corner near my night stand. I had to step around some clothes that littered my grey carpet to get to it, and my smallest amp out of my three. Ashley stepped over to the edge of my bed to get her keyboard, But just set it by the door, and stopped me in my tracks, snatching my amp out of my hand, along with my guitar, and set it with it. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and nipped my nose.

"Mmm, you know I love you," she purrs out, a centimeter away from my face. "I'm staying the night tonight. I brought something for youu." She pats her back pocket, symbolizing my present. I smile, and wrap my arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss to her pale, smooth forehead.

"Looking forward to it," I said lowly with fake happiness. It doesn't matter anyway, sense she never notices. She nods, with a little hmph, and a cheeky grin before grabbing her keyboard along with its stand. I stand there for a few seconds before getting the energy to flick off the lights and grab my somewhat heavy amp, and guitar.

By the time I make it back to the living room, everyone was set up, and LSP was sipping one of my beers, lying back on the couch. I need to find a better hiding place for those. Marceline was sitting back on the couch with her red bass resting on her stomach, her amp plugged into the wall. Ashley was standing by the outlet with her keyboard plugged in, and she was fiddling with the keys. Phoebus, who had a battery amp, was on the floor, leaning back on the couch with his red guitar in hands. Finn was at the other side of the living room, out of people's way with his red drum set with the band logo on the front of them. Our color theme is red, so we all got red themed instruments if possible.

Jake was in the kitchen, lying on the cool, white tiled floor. Somebody already turned the A/C on. It was hot to them apperently. I plug in my amp to the other outlet near my TV, away from everyone else.

"Alright what do you want to play first?" Marceline happily asked, perking up a bit while plucking a few strings on her bass.

"We should play down the list," I suggest. "We need to be prepared for the concert."

"Marshy, we sound perfect, we don't need to rehearse," Ashley groaned, leaning on her keyboard.

"We have two fucking days, Ashe!" I snapped at her. We gave each other a stone cold stare before Phoebus interrupted.

"Why are you even in this thing when you never want to do anything? You can barely even play your damn instrument." He sounded serious yet calm, but his eyes reflected strong annoyance. Her head snapped into his direction.

"What did you say to me hot head?" She hissed.

"D-did I stutter?" he sarcastically asked, crossing his arms, his guitar now resting on the floor.

"Do you want to fucking go?" she screamed dramatically at him, scooting out from behind her keyboard. Her eyes were wide, and filled with anger. Everyone was watching in amusement except me. Ashley's all talk, and she needs to learn that people usually don't back down from an opportunity.

"Woah woah woah, Ashley you need to calm down." I step pin front of her, a little embarrassed on how fed up she was over nothing.

"Move out of my way queer!" She screeched in my face trying to get passed me. I wrapped my arms around her swiftly, bringing her close to me as tight as possible. She struggled a little before giving into my grip on her.

"You need to go lay down, and I'll be there after rehearsal is over, alright?" I prayed that she would go with it. To my luck, she nodded her head slowly, hugging me tightly, and dragged herself to my room.

"Is she drunk again?" Marceline asked and her voice was obvious with annoyance. I nod, apologetically smiling while going back to my guitar.

I strum a loud note, making the room awake instantly.

"Now let's get started."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back for now! I hope you like, and hopefully I'll be more patient with this. I will keep updating The Second Ruler, but right now, I'm just taking a break on it. So I hope you guys enjoy this ^^**


End file.
